


If you want some...

by reisana_devlin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ba da da daa, Birthday, F/M, Meme, still no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisana_devlin/pseuds/reisana_devlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull texts Lavellan some pictures. She rises to the challenge but it's...not what she expected. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want some...

Reisana fished through her purse, muttering under her breath.

Where was that Void taken phone? Wallet, nope. Emergency bag of feminine supplies, nope. Pack of gum, nope. Compact, nope. Inhaler, definitely not. A-ha, _eureka_.

She pulled her phone out and tapped in her code to unlock it. She swiped and tapped on the glass, looking to see what messages she missed while finishing up her shift at work. Her stormy blue eyes widened in surprise at a picture message from Bull.

 **5:08pm - Iron Bull**  
_Like the card says, kadan…_

The first picture shows his giant hands holding a card up with a famous Tevinter wrestler on the cover, tacky basic colors and the phrase “IF YOU WANT SOME…”

 **5:10pm - Iron Bull**  
_You know where to find me._

The second picture was of the opened card–hustle, loyalty, respect on the left with the wrestler’s signature; a picture of fluffy white cake topped with frosting on a plate and the words, “COME GET SOME. HAPPY BIRTHDAY” on the right. A picture of the bulky Tevinter wrestler hung skewed beneath the happy proclamation.

Reisana looked up from her phone and stared at the ceiling, quietly asking herself if she was ready to answer his challenge. She stowed her phone into her purse and fished out her keyring, fumbling with the lock on her door. A challenge, was it? She was of Clan Lavellan–they ate challenges for snacks.

She dropped her purse onto the kitchen counter and disappeared into the bathroom. She reemerged half an hour later, hair wrapped in a twisted turban, body wrapped in soft Nevarran cotton. She padded into her room and threw the doors open, pausing at her vanity to turn on her music player. Reisana dabbed some lotion on her damp face, smoothing it onto her skin and patting her cheeks. She stared in the mirror and removed the fluffy cotton towel, dabbing the beads of sweat off her face.

She danced over to her closet and threw the doors open, eyes raking over the choices. She settled on a dark, dainty, lacy number from Victoria’s Chant–the stark contrast of intricate lace and her vallaslin very becoming to her eyes. She picked out a black racer backtop and a dark grey pencil skirt, also settling on a pair of Fereldan clunky shoes, strappy and dotted with tiny summer stones.

She emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her wrists and smiling at the sharp notes of elven blossoms. She dumped the contents of her day purse into her black clutch, a fuzzy crocheted item she picked up the last time she was in Val Royeaux for company business. Satisfied with her appearance in the mirror, she dashed out of her apartment.

* * *

Reisana ascended the stairs of Bull’s apartment building. A little nug of unease flitted about her stomach–what was he up to? Was it a surprise party? Was it a prank with Sera and Krem? She sighed and continued clopping up the stairs, her shoes echoing with each step.

She approached his apartment door and rapped her knuckles against it, releasing a breath she hadn’t released she was holding. She felt the door give way when she went to rap her fist against it, and she pushed the door open cautiously. Gulping nervously, she swore at herself silently and stepped through, willing her feet to hold up the image of seduction and smooth she had cultivated half an hour before.

_“Baby, I’m preying on you tonight…”_

Reisana stood still after she stepped into the living room and took in the candles dotting the shelves and the cake sitting on the coffee table. Music thumped through the speakers, bass line thrumming through her body. She walked over and threw her clutch on the couch, flopping down and reclining, waiting for the next move.

Blinding light flashed. She threw her hands over her eyes to block out the light, cursing. A loud chorus of “happy birthday” began as someone cut the stereo and fumbled with another CD. Strong hands removed her hands from her face, and she blinked blearily at Bull and their friends all leering down at her.

“GOT IT!” Krem bellowed, “you didn’t have the right CD queued, Boss.”

The speakers began blasting the wrestler’s theme song as presents were piled on the couch. She laughed and swatted Bull’s arm, feeling slightly foolish for dressing so seductively. Perhaps he could convince everyone to leave so she could show her revenge? Maybe? Soon? Sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the skb.
> 
> Http://reisana-devlin.tumblr.com/post/130506067689/id-like-to-add-that-the-skb-has-been-a-this


End file.
